Destiel and Sabriel
by lazylaura789
Summary: This is a story of how both Dean and Castiel and Sam and Gabriel get into a relationship. There is hurt, surprise and friendship along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel (Cas) and Dean (Destiel)

and Gabriel (Gabe) and Sam (Sabriel)

This is set around series 12

Chapter 1- Gabriel's Return

Dean is sitting in the kitchin of the bunker while drinking a cup of coffee and Cas is next to him and Sam is looking around the kitchin cupbords for some food. He then said " we're running a little low on food, I'm going to go out on a supply run "

" Get me some pie and beer would you " Dean said.

" Of course I will " Sam said. So he walks towards the exit of the bunker and picks upn the car keys to the Impala on the way out and goes out of the door. He then gets in the Impala and drives towards the nearest store that sells food. When he got there he got out and went though the door. When he was in there he thought ' right we need bread, butter, ham, cheese. burgers, Dean's pie and beer, and milk '. So he picked up the food and went to pay at the counter.

The person at the counter said " That will be $20 please ". So he payed the guy and left. When he got back to the bunker he got out the Impala and picked up the shopping and headed for the door. Sudenly he tripped over something but landed on his feet.

He then said " what the hell was that? ". So he turned around and looked down and saw someone lying on the floor,he was covered in cuts and bruises.

" He looks injured " He said and he turned him over and said " WHAT " with a shocked expression. So he picked him up and the food and headed to the door. When he got in the door he shouted " CAS, DEAN I need you now! ". So they rushed to where Sam was and saw Sam put someone down on the table. Then they walked over to them and got a better look at who it was and both shouted " WHAT " at the same time.

" Sam is he alive? " Dean asked. So Sam checked his pulse and said " yes he's alive, there is a pulse but its faint ".

" But how is he alive, didn't he get stabbed with an angel blade by Kali? " Cas said.

" Yeah thats what happened, we were there but it was a fake one, it was Lucifer who actually killed him but we were out of the room trying to save Kali from Lucifer at the time " Dean said.

" Do you think Chuck resurected him, like he did with Cas? " Sam asked.

" It's possible " Cas said.

" But what did this to him? " Dean asked.

" I guess we wont know untill he wakes up " Sam said.

" I hope that is soon " Cas said.

" Is there any way you could heal him? " Dean asked.

" I'm not sure its a bit difficult as he is an archangel " Cas said.

" Yeah but he is an injured, unconscious one who needs our help " Sam said.

" I will try but I can't promise anything " Cas said. So he put his fingures onto his head and they all waited to see if anything happened. While waiting for something to happen Sam was thinking ' come on gabriel, come on gabriel, wake up please '. Then Gabriel opened his eyes and slowley sat up. When he was up he saw Sam, Dean and Cas standing in front of him.

" Sam, Dean, Castiel, where am I? " Gabriel said.

" This is the men of letters bunker, I found you injured on the floor just outside the door so I brought you inside so we could help you get better " Sam said.

" Well that was awfully nice of you " Gabriel said.

" How are you feeling? " Cas asked.

" Honestly bro, awful " Gabriel said

" What happened? " Dean asked.

" Well I was walking along minding my own business when this guy comes up to me and starts attacking me " Gabriel said.

" Why would he do that? " Sam asked.

" He must have been pretty powerful to be able to attack Gabriel " Cas said

" I think he was an angel I could sense it, but I wasn't up to my full strength at the time " Gabriel said.

" What so heaven's out to get you now? " Dean said.

" Well I did run away from heaven so I don't think they are very happy with me " Gabriel said.

" Makes sense " Cas said.

" Well it looks like Cas had just enough power to wake you up so we need to take care of the cuts and bruises our self so lets get you to the kitchin " Sam said. So he and Cas grabbed Gabriel's arms and put them around their shoulders and walked off to the kitchin and grabbed the first aid kit and a flannel and soap.

" We need to wash around the cut with soap and avoid getting the soap in the wound " Sam said. He then wet the flannel and put some soap on it, then he wiped around all the cuts carefully. Then he got some bandages and put it around the cuts.

" You should be good now, just dont pick at the scabs when they come " Sam said.

" Thanks Sam " Gabriel said. About an hour later all 4 of them are sitting around the kitchin table talking when someones stomach rumbled. Then Cas said " Sounds like someone's hungry ".

" It wasn't my stomach " Sam said.

" Or mine surprisingly " Dean said.

" Well then who was it? " Cas said and all 3 of them looked at Gabriel and he just looked down at his knees and his stomach rumbled again.

" Gabriel how can your stomach be rumbling, I thought angels don't eat " Sam said.

" They don't that's why I am confused " Cas said.

" So what happened to you Gabriel? " Dean said.

" Well I did say I wasn't at my full strength " Gabriel said as he looked up at them.

" Did you fall with the other angels? " Sam said. Then Gabriel nodded his head while looking down at his knees and said after he looked up again " But I managed to get some of my power back, but somehow I still have the human side in me so I still need to do the things a human does "

" I've never heard of anything like this " Dean said.

" So what would you be? " Sam asked.

" He would be half archangel, half human " Cas said.

" It would explain why the angel was able to attack me that easily " Gabriel said.

" I know how it feels to be human so I know how you feel Gabriel " Cas said.

" Thanks, its good to have someone around who's been in a similar situation to talk to " Gabriel said.

" Well lets get some food " Dean said. So he got up and had a look in the cupbords and got out some food to make burgers.

" Its a good thing I went shopping today, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to help you or eat " Sam said. After Dean was done making burgers for himself, Sam and Gabriel he put them on the table and everyone dug in to the burers.

" So what have you been up to recently? " Gabriel asked.

" Well recently we have been trying to get Lucifer back in his cage and track down Kelly Kline who is carying Lucifer's child " Dean said.

" Well I would like to help? " Gabriel said.

" You would? " Sam asked.

" Yeah its time to stand up to my brother " Gabriel said.

" Well that didn't go well the last time and you were a full archangel back then " Cas said.

" Well I can still help, what do you say guys can I help? " Gabriel said. All three of them looked at each other and nodded to each other and then Dean said " alright you can help, we could use all the help we could get ".

" Yeah, but you are more vulnerable now so I think you should live here instead of on your own, then we could all look out for each other " Sam said.

" Okay, fine by me " Gabriel said.

A few hours later everyone but Cas started to yawn so Sam showed him to a room which will be his bedroom and all three of them went to sleep and Cas just watched over everything like normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dean and Castiel

The next morning Gabriel walked into the kitchen and saw Sam and Dean in there getting some coffee already. He then says " Morning ".

" Morning Gabe " Sam said.

" Morning " Dean said and Gabriel walked over to the coffee machine and poured some into a mug and sat down at the table next to Sam who was opposite Dean. After all 3 of them got some breakfast Cas walked into the kitchen and said " good morning everyone ".

" Morning Cas "Sam said.

" Morning bro " Gabriel said.

" Morning " Dean said. Then as Dean eat his breakfast he couldn't stop looking at Cas. And Cas couldn't stop staring at Dean. Both Sam and Gabriel notice this and think ' something is different'.

Then Sam and Gabriel look at each other as if to say ' do you notice it too? '. After that they both look at Dean and Cas and notice a slight hint of redness on each of their cheeks. They both give a knowing look and think ' oh yeah they are in love with each other '.

Then after Sam and Gabriel finished their breakfast they got up and left the room in the same direction. Once they were out of the hearing range of Cas and Dean Sam said " you saw it too didn't you?"

" Yeah they are both in love with each other, I had suspected for a while though " Gabriel said.

" Me too, so are we going to do something about it?" Sam asked.

" I think we should, I don't think they will ever do something on their own, we will have to encourage them " Gabriel said.

" You're right, how about I have a word with Dean and you have a word with Cas " Sam said.

" Okay yeah, good idea " Gabriel said. So he walked off to find Cas when Dean came in the room.

" Hi Dean " Sam said.

" Hi Sammy " Dean said.

" Anything you wanna tell me?" Sam asked.

" No " Dean said looking confused.

" About Cas?" Sam asked.

" W-what about him?" Dean asked.

" Dean I know you're in love with him " Sam said.

" Is it that obvious?" Dean asked.

" To me and Gabe it is, but Cas hasn't caught on yet " Sam said.

" Oh okay " Dean said.

" Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Sam asked.

" What if he doesn't like me back?" Dean asked.

" Trust me I can tell, he is in love with you too " Sam said.

" But what if you just misread it?" Dean asked.

" Well then at least you have got the truth out there and its not weighing on you anymore " Sam said.

" Hmm, good point " Dean said.

" So are you going to tell him?" Sam asked.

" Well I can't keep it locked inside me anymore so yes I'm going to tell him " Dean said.

" Well thats good, good luck " Sam said.

" Thanks Sammy " Dean said. So he walks off to find Cas.

With Cas and Gabriel- just after Gabriel left the room to talk to Cas

" Hey Cas " Gabriel said.

" Hello Gabriel " Cas said.

" Is there anything you want to tell me about Dean?" Gabriel asked.

" I don't know what you mean " Cas said.

" Oh, come on, it's so obvious that you're in love with him " Gabriel said.

" Is it?" Cas asked.

" Yes, look why not just tell him?" Gabriel said.

" Because he might not like me back " Cas said.

" Really? It's so obvious that he is that both me and Sam can tell you both are in love with each other " Gabriel said.

" How can you tell?" Cas asked.

" You both won't stop staring at each other and you both keep blushing at each other " Gabriel said.

" Oh, it's weird having this feeling, I've never had it before " Cas said.

" Well most of our life we have been up in heaven surrounded by our brothers and sisters so we've never got the chance to experience it firsthand ourselves " Gabriel said.

" Do you think you will ever get the chance to fall in love in the future?" Cas asked.

" I don't know maybe? Are you going to tell him the truth?" Gabriel asked.

" I will give it ago, I can't say if it will go good or bad though " Cas said.

" It will go good I know it, good luck " Gabriel said.

" Thanks Gabriel " Cas said. So Cas walks off to find Dean. Then Dean comes by in the Library.

" Hi Cas " Dean said.

" Hello Dean " Cas said.

" Look, I've got to tell you something " Dean said.

" Me too, you go first " Cas said.

" Okay, Cas I-I love you " Dean said. Then Cas had a massive smile on his face and said " looks like you beat me to it ".

" What do you mean?" Dean said.

" Dean I love you too " Cas said. Then Dean got a massive smile on his face and wrapped his hand around Cas' waist by the right arm. He pulled him in and closed the gap between them. He put his left hand on Cas' chin and pulled them into a soft, slow and passionate kiss. When they let go they both stared lovingly into each other's eyes and smiled.

With Sam and Gabriel

Sam and Gabriel are sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee when Sam said " how do you think it is going?"

" Not sure but I don't hear any complaints so I think that's a good sign " Gabriel said.

" I hope so " Sam said. Just then Cas and Dean walk into the kitchen. They both have massive smiles on their faces.

" Hey guys " Dean said.

" You two look very happy " Sam said smiling.

" Any particular reason why?" Gabriel said smiling.

" Well yes actually me and Dean have something to tell you both " Cas said. So Cas sat opposite Gabriel and Dean sat opposite Sam.

" Me and Cas are a couple now " Dean said.

" That's great, I'm so happy for you both, I hope you have a long and happy life together " Sam said.

" I totally agree with Sam, really happy for the both of you, there was always something special between you both " Gabriel said.

" Thank you both, I appreciate it so much " Cas said.

" Yeah thanks guys it means so much to us both " Dean said.

" I think we should celebrate with a beer " Sam said. So he went to the cupboard and got 4 bottles of beer out. He opened them and handed one to everyone.

" To Cas and Dean living a long and happy life together " Gabriel said and they all banged their bottles together carefully and took a swig of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sam and Gabriel

Two weeks later Cas and Deans relationship is still going stronger than ever. However they both seen to notice something between Sam and Gabriel.

It's a lovely morning in the bunker and Cas is sitting at the kitchen table when Dean walks in. He sits down next to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

" Morning Cas " Dean said.

" Morning Dean " Cas said.

" Sam and Gabe still asleep?" Dean asked.

" Yes, do you notice something different between them lately? " Cas asked.

" Yeah, they have grown a lot closer over the last 2 weeks " Dean said.

" Yes but its almost as if something else is going on as well " Cas said.

" What do you mean? " Dean asked.

" Well you know how we couldn't stop staring at each other and blushing?" Cas said.

" Yes " Dean said.

" Well I think it's a bit like that " Cas said.

" Well it is true that they have become very close in a short amount of time and I don't think I've seen a frown on Sam's face since Gabe came here " Dean said.

" I think they are in love with each other " Cas said.

" Me too " Dean said. Just then Sam came through the door yawning and Gabriel behind him, also yawning, Gabriel sat opposite Cas and Sam got 2 mugs of coffee and filled them up. He then sat opposite Dean and gave the other mug to Gabriel.

" Morning sleepyheads " Dean said.

" Good morning Sam, Gabriel " Cas said.

" Morning guys " Sam said.

" Morning bro, Dean " Gabriel said.

" Lets get some breakfast " Dean said. So he got up and got some breakfast for everyone.

As they were eating Cas and Dean noticed a hint of blushing and smiling from both Sam and Gabriel and they kept looking between each other and their breakfast. Both Cas and Dean looked each other and gave each other a knowing smile.

When they finished eating their breakfast Cas and Dean got up and went into the library.

" They definitely are in love with each other they acted just like us before we got together " Dean said.

" Your right I think we should do something " Cas said.

" Me too but what?" Dean said.

" I have an idea " Cas said.

" What is it?" Dean said and so Cas whispered his idea in Dean's ear.

" That's a great idea and I have just the one to do it, be right back " Dean said. So he rushed off to his room. When he got back he put it in place and said " everything's ready".

So they go to a corner of the room where they wont be spotted and waited. Then Sam and Gabriel came in and Dean pressed the play button on his remote and romantic music started to play.

" I didn't know you liked this kind of thing " Cas said quietly.

" Its just for us so don't tell them " Dean said. So they both looked back at Sam and Gabriel.

" W-want t-to dance?" Sam asked while putting his arm out. Then Gabriel grabbed it and they pulled close together into a dancing hug like position and started to dance to the music with huge smiles on their faces. With Dean and Cas looking carefully around the corner they had massive smiles on their faces while thinking ' our plan is working'.

Then the song ended and when Sam and Gabriel stopped, they both looked at each other and shared a sweet and loving, slow and passionate kiss. When they separated after about 30 seconds Gabriel said " I love you Sam "

" I love you to Gabe " Sam said and they both smiled and went to the kitchen while holding hands. Then Dean and Cas followed them into the kitchen while grabbing the music on the way. When they got in there they saw Sam and Gabriel holding hands at the table while drinking some coffee.

" I knew you both were in love with each other " Dean said.

" You did?" Sam asked.

" Of course you acted the same way we did before we got together so we decided to help you both admit your feelings to one another " Cas said.

" Wait so that was you who turned the music on?" Gabriel asked.

" Yeah we knew you would never admit it by yourself " Dean said.

" Well thank you, your right I never would have said anything without both your help.

" Me too, thanks for the help " Gabriel said.

" No problem just returning the favour " Cas said.

" Yeah it's the least we could do after you helped the both of us out with our relationship, I think we should all have a beer to celebrate " Dean said. So he got 4 beers out and gave one to everyone.

" To Sam and Gabriel " Cas said. And they all banged their bottles together carefully and drank a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Mary's return

Two days later all 4 of them are sitting in the library either on the laptop or reading a book, with Sam and Gabriel sat next to each other and Cas and Dean next to each other. Then Dean gets a phone call so he gets his phone out and answers the call.

" Hi Dean " Mary said.

" Hey mum " Dean said. As soon as Dean said mum Sam looked straight at him while thinking ' I wonder why mum is calling'.

" How are you both doing?" Mary asked.

" We're doing great, what about you?" Dean asked.

" I'm doing fine, I thought I would come round for a visit, haven't seen you both in a while " Mary said.

" That would be great " Dean said.

" Are you both free today?" Mary asked.

" Yeah we're free now come over " Dean said.

" Thanks I will be there in about an hour " Mary said.

" Okay see you soon " Dean said.

" Bye " Mary said and Dean hung up the phone.

" What was that about?" Sam asked.

" Mum's coming round for a visit " Dean said.

" It will be nice to see Mary again " Cas said.

" One question, didn't your mother die when you were 4 years old?" Gabriel said.

" Yes, it's a long story, to cut it short the darkness brought her back to life after we helped her and chuck work things out " Dean said.

" Oh okay " Gabriel said.

An hour later there was a knock on the door and Dean let her in. They came down the stairs and into the library and Mary said " hi everyone, Cas I didn't know you were here, it's nice to see you"

" It's nice to see you to Mary and I've kind of moved in here now " Cas said.

" Oh okay, Sam, Dean its so nice to see you " Mary said.

" Hi mum " Sam said.

" Who's this?" Mary asked.

" Oh mum this is Gabriel, Gabe this is our mum Mary " Sam said.

" Nice to meet you Gabriel " Mary said.

" Nice to meet you to Mary " Gabriel said.

" Hold on, Gabriel as in archangel Gabriel?" Mary asked.

" Guilty " Gabriel said and smiled.

" Wow " Mary said.

" Lets sit down shall we?" Sam said. So they all sat down with Sam and Gabriel next to each other on one side and Cas and Dean the other side with Mary next to Dean.

" Anyone want a beer?" Dean asked.

" Yes please " Mary said.

" I would love one thanks " Sam said.

" Yeah thanks " Gabriel said.

" Okay Cas you want one?" Dean asked.

" No thank you Dean " Cas said.

" Are you sure you don't wanna try one?" Dean asked.

" Okay then I will try one " Cas said.

" Okay then beers all around " Dean said. And he walks off to the kitchen. When he gets back he slides one to everyone and they all have a drink of it.

" I thought angels don't drink " Mary said.

" Well they don't need to but they can if they want to " Sam said.

" Oh okay "Mary said. Then Gabriel's stomach rumbled and he had an embarrassing look on his face and said " sorry I'm hungry "

Sam smiled and chucked and said " looks like its lunch time "

" Just like clockwork as usual " Cas said.

" I will go and get us all something " Dean said. When he returned from the kitchen he was carrying 4 plates of sandwiches. He put one down for everyone but Cas. As everyone dug into their lunch Mary said " I thought angels don't eat, that's why Cas isn't eating anything "

" Well they don't but well, Gabe is a bit different to other angels " Sam said.

" How is that?" Mary asked. Sam looked over to Gabriel as if to ask ' can I tell her?' and Gabriel nodded his head to say ' yes you can tell her'.

" Well it turns out that Gabe is half human half archangel now " Sam said.

" What! How?" Mary asked with a shocked expression.

" We don't really know how it happened but he fell from heaven with the rest of the angels a while back and became human but somehow he got some of his power back so he became half archangel half human "Sam said.

" That's very strange, I haven't heard of anything like that before " Mary said.

" Neither have we, that's why Gabe is living here so we can all protect each other and he's helping us with finding Lucifer's child " Sam said.

" Makes sense, so what does that mean for Gabriel? " Mary said.

" Well it means he does everything a human does just with some extra power, so he has to eat drink sleep and breath to survive " Sam said.

" Oh okay " Mary said.

" So what have you been up to lately?" Dean asked.

" Hunting mostly, never get much time off " Mary said.

" Neither do we although recently we've been rather lucky " Cas said.

" So what have you been doing while there isn't much around?" Mary asked.

" Trying to track down Kelly Kline mostly " Gabriel said.

" How is that going?" Mary asked.

" Not that well" Sam said.

" I'm sure you will find her, what else have you been up to?" Mary asked. All 4 of them looked at each other and Dean asked to them " do you think we should tell her?"

" I think we should " Gabriel said.

" I agree " Cas said.

" So do I, I mean if you can't trust family who can you trust " Sam said

" Anyone want to clue me in" Mary said.

" Well we have something to tell you, it might be a bit of a shock though " Dean said.

" I will be fine tell me what it is "Mary said.

" The truth is that me and Gabriel are a couple " Sam said.

" And me and Cas are a couple too " Dean said.

" Wow, well to be honest I wasn't expecting that, don't get me wrong I'm really happy for all of you, it's just not something that was expected " Mary said.

" Thanks mum " both Sam and Dean said.

" Thank you Mary " both Cas and Gabriel said.

" Welcome to the family Cas and Gabriel " Mary said and smiled.

It was nearly bed time and everyone was getting tired. Everyone was yawning when Dean said " I think it's time for bed "

" Yeah, mum you can take Gabe's old room "

" Okay thanks " Mary said.

So they all headed off to bed and got some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Chuck's back

Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel were on their way back to the bunker (where Mary was who offered to look after things there while they were hunting) when they had to go to a gas station to get some gas. So they pulled into the next one they came across and all got out to stretch their legs and Dean filled up the impala.

Just then Sam notices something. He then says to the others " hey guys look over there " So they all look over there and see Chuck.

" Hey isn't that Chuck?" Dean asked.

" Yes it is, I would know dad anywhere " Gabriel said.

" Should we go over and say hi?" Cas asked.

" Of course we should " Sam said. So Dean finished putting the gas in the car and they all walked over to him.

" Hey Chuck " Dean

" Hey Dean fancy seeing you here "

" Yeah I will be back in a minute, got to go pay for gas " Dean said so he walked into the shop and payed the guy and came back out.

" So what are you doing here?" Chuck said.

" We're just on our way home from a hunt " Sam said.

" How come your on earth?" Cas asked.

" I had some time off so I thought I would come and see some of earth " Chuck said.

" I didn't think god had time off " Dean said.

" Amara is going to notify me if I am needed in anyway " Chuck said.

" Oh well that's good " Gabriel said.

" Why don't we go back to the bunker and catch up a bit?" Sam suggested.

" Sure I would love to " Chuck said and he clicked his finger and all of them and the car landed in the bunker which made Mary jump.

" You guys scared me half to death " Mary said.

" Sorry mum " Dean said.

" So this is Mary Winchester, it's very nice to meet you " Chuck said.

" Oh mum this is Chuck also known as god " Sam said.

" This is god? Its very nice to meet you Chuck, how come you get called Chuck? " Mary asked.

" That was the name I went by when I was hiding on earth, I prefer to go by chuck " Chuck said.

" Oh okay that makes sense " Mary said.

" Lets sit down " Cas said. So they all sat down at the table. Sam and Gabriel next to each other one one side, Cas and Dean on the other side and Chuck and Mary on the end.

" So I've been wondering something " Dean asked.

" What is that?" Cas said.

" how did Gabriel come back from the dead?, I thought bringing an archangel back took a long time?" Dean asked.

" Yes it does but I thought that he could be a big help to you as he is on your side, he said I quote ' I'm not on your side or Michael's, I'm on there's' meaning human's side so I decided to bring him back " Chuck said.

" When did you say that?" Sam asked.

" When I was fighting Lucifer while you were getting Kali to safety " Gabriel said.

" So just before you died?" Sam asked.

" Yeah " Gabriel said.

" Well I'm glad your on our side " Sam said.

" You should know that by now, I thought you were the smart one, I've been on your side for ages now " Gabriel said and smiled lovingly and Sam smiled back lovingly. Chuck noticed this and smiled knowing what was going on.

" What? Why are you smiling?" Gabriel asked.

" I can see what's going on between you and Sam " Chuck said.

" What is that?" Sam asked.

" You are both in love with each other, don't even try to deny it, I've been around for centuries I know what love looks like " Chuck said.

" We should of known we can't hide anything from you " Gabriel said.

" Yeah we also have something to tell you " Sam said.

" And that is?" Chuck asked.

" Me and Gabriel are in a relationship " Sam said.

" Is that so?" Chuck said.

" Yeah and so are Cas and Dean " Gabriel said.

" Hey we could of told him that our selves you know " Dean said.

" I knew you would all end up together I could tell so easily that you were all in love with each other, I'm very happy for you both and Sam and Dean welcome to the family " Chuck said.

" Thanks " all four of them said. Just then Sam got a phone call. He looked at his phone and it said Crowley so he answered it and said " hello "

" Moose I need yours and squirrels help " Crowley said.

" Hold on let me put you on speaker phone " Sam said. So he put it on speaker phone and said " what happened Crowley?"

" Lucifer escaped " Crowley said.

" WHAT? How?" Dean asked.

" What happened to being in the cage?" Cas asked.

" He wasn't actually in the cage " Crowley said.

" But how? We did the spell " Sam said.

" I sabotaged it so he would return to his original vessel " Crowley said.

" Why would you do that?" Dean asked.

" I wanted to get my own back on him alright but he managed to get out, will you help me get him or not?" Crowley asked.

" What do you guys think?" Cas asked.

" I think we should its lucifer after all " Sam said.

" Dean?" Cas asked.

" Alright the more people help the better chance we stand " Dean said.

" I want to help as well " Gabriel said.

" Are you sure, I mean look at what happened last time " Sam said.

" Yes I know but I was on my own against him then and there is more people now " Gabriel said.

" But you aren't your full self anymore either " Dean said.

" I'm not completely useless you know " Gabriel said.

" We're not saying you are we're just making sure you will be okay " Cas said.

" I will be fine, I've got you lot to help me " Gabriel said.

" Okay " Sam said.

" I will also help " Mary said.

" I will help to, I've got to try and make him see sense that this isn't the way to go, clearly I wasn't all that successful last time " Chuck said.

" Great having you to help will be a huge help " Dean said.

" Okay Crowley we will help you, come to the bunker and we will sort a plan out " Sam said.

" I will go power down the warding to let him in " Dean said. So he went off to power down the warding. Some time later Crowley arrived in the library of the bunker. And Dean powered the warding back up.

" Hello everyone, Chuck how come you're back on earth?" Crowley asked.

" Had some time off, thought I would come and explore earth again. Asmara will notify me if I'm needed " Chuck said.

" Oh okay who is this?" Crowley asked pointing at Gabriel.

" Right of course you two have never met, Crowley this is Gabriel, Gabe this is Crowley the king of hell "

" Hi " Gabriel said.

" Is Gabriel the archangel Gabriel?" Crowley asked.

" Bingo " Gabriel said.

" What did you mean when you said your not your full self on the phone?" Crowley asked.

" It's kind of a long story " Sam said and looked at Gabriel and he nodded and said " it's okay you can tell him " Gabriel said.

" Okay " Sam said to Gabriel.

" Well it all started when all the angels fell from heaven, he got caught up in it and turned into a human like all the other angels but he didn't want to go back so he stayed human but somehow he got some of his power back so he turned into half archangel half human " Sam explained to Crowley.

" So he has to do everything a human does then?" Crowley asked.

" Yeah " Sam said.

" I think I might know where the power came from " Chuck said.

" Where?" Mary asked.

" I gave him some but I thought it would turn him back into an archangel while allowing him to stay on earth if he wanted to not half archangel half human " Chuck said.

" Its okay, I like being half human I get to experience things no angel does, I can have feelings of my own not just because we're told to have them, I can taste the yummy food and drink better than before and see what sleep is like and loads more " Gabriel explained.

" Well as long as you're happy I don't care what you are or what you do " Chuck said.

" One question, what happened between Lucifer and Gabriel last time?" Mary asked.

" Well it started when me and Sam got locked in a hotel full of pagan gods and held hostage for Lucifer " Dean explained.

" Then Gabriel came along, we hadn't long learnt who he really was our selves at that point, and tried to help us get out of there but Lucifer turned up and killed all the pagan gods but Kali " Sam explained.

" I told Sam and Dean to get Kali out of there while I faced off against Lucifer, but he ended up killing me, but luckily dad brought me back it just took some time " Gabriel explained.

" But why bother saving Kali?" Crowley asked.

" Gabe and Kali had history together when he was posing as Loki and the trickster " Sam said.

" Oh okay " Crowley said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Stopping Lucifer

" So how do we stop Lucifer then? " Cas asked.

" Any ideas anyone? " Mary asked.

" Why don't we try the spell again to send him to the cage? " Sam suggested.

" What if it gets sabotaged again by Crowley? " Gabriel asked.

" Trust me I won't do it again I want him stopped just as much as you " Crowley said.

" Good because we need to stop him " Chuck said.

" We need to get him somewhere to stop him in the first place though " Sam said.

" How about the same place we tried to stop Amara before? " Dean suggested.

" He would know it's a trap, he was there when we were stopping Amara " Crowley said.

" So where else can we lure him to? " Mary asked.

" Well I know of a place, its a storage place just outside of Lebanon, Kanas, it should be big enough to stop him " Gabriel said.

" That's a good idea but how can we get him there? " Cas asked.

" Why don't we use me as bait, I know he will want to have a go at me " Chuck said.

" Well it worked the last time with Amara so okay yeah " Sam said.

" Who is going to do the spell though? " Mary asked.

" How about mummy dearest? " Crowley suggested.

" Are you sure, you don't exactly get along " Cas said.

" Yes, she has always come through when we need her " Crowley said.

" Hold on, who are we talking about? " Gabriel asked.

" Rowena, she is the strongest witch we know " Dean said.

" And she is Crowley's mother? " Gabriel asked.

" Yes " Crowley said.

" So how are we going to stop Lucifer while we are doing the spell? " Mary asked.

" How about we surround him with holy oil then he can't go anywhere " Sam suggested.

" That's a good idea " Chuck said.

" I will call Rowena then " Dean said. So he got his phone out and called Rowena. About 10 minutes later he hung up and said " she is on her way ".

About half an hour later she arrived and said " hello everyone " then she spotted Crowley and he said " Mother " as a way to say hi and Rowena said after " Fergus "

" Fergus? " Gabriel asked looking confused.

" That's his original name, it was Fergus MacLeod " Sam explained.

" Oh okay " Gabriel said.

" And who is this? " Rowena asked.

" Oh of course you haven't met, Rowena this Gabriel, Gabe this is Rowena " Sam said.

" The archangel Gabriel? " Rowena asked

" Guilty " Gabriel said. Then someone yawned and everyone looked around to see who it was.

" Who is yawning? it wasn't me " Mary asked.

" It's not me " Sam said.

" Nor me " Dean said.

" Well it's definitely not me angels don't sleep " Cas said.

" It's not me " Rowena said.

" Well I don't sleep either " Crowley said.

" Well it isn't me so that only leaves one person left " Chuck said. And they all look over at Gabriel who said " sorry, been a long day "

" But angels don't sleep that's what feathers here said a minute ago " Rowena said.

" Well I'm not just an angel, I'm also half human " Gabriel said.

" Well I've never heard of anything like that before, how did it happen? " Rowena asked.

" To cut a long story short, fell to earth, liked it so stayed on earth, dad gave me some of my power back and became half archangel half human " Gabriel explained.

" Well I never, that's quite a story " Rowena said.

" Well that may be true we still need to find a way to find Lucifer " Mary said.

" I can see where he is " Chuck said.

" Well that's good but I think we all need some sleep, well those who do sleep anyway " Dean said.

" Good idea, there is some spare rooms for anyone who wants to sleep " Sam said. So they all went to their rooms with Sam and Gabriel going into theirs, Dean going into his, Mary going into hers, and chuck and Rowena went into some spare rooms.

The next morning Sam and Gabriel walk into the kitchen and see that dean is sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. They then sit down next to each other opposite Dean.

" Morning " Sam said.

" Morning dean-o " Gabriel said.

" Morning guys " Dean said.

" Where is Cas and Crowley " Sam asked.

" They are around somewhere, I hope Cas has kept Crowley out of trouble " Dean said.

" Of course I have " Cas said as he walked through the kitchen door and then sat down next to Dean and kissed him on the cheek and said " good morning everyone "

" Morning Cas " Sam said.

" Morning bro " Gabriel said.

" Morning, I knew you would keep him out of trouble I didn't doubt you for a second " Dean said.

" Thank you Dean " Cas said.

" Shall we get some breakfast? " Gabriel suggested.

" Lets wait for everyone else to wake up " Sam said and as on que they all walk through the kitchen door.

" Morning guys " Mary said.

" Morning Mum " Both Sam and Dean said.

" Morning Mary " Gabriel said.

" Good morning Mary " Cas said.

" Morning everyone " Chuck said.

" Morning " Rowena said.

" Right everyone is here now can we get some breakfast? " Gabriel said to Sam while doing puppy eyes at him and Dean chuckles.

" Alright let's get some breakfast, what is so funny Dean? " Sam said to Gabriel and asked Dean.

" Nothing it's just him doing the puppy eyes at you makes me realize how perfect you two are for each other " Dean said.

" Thanks Dean-o " Gabriel said.

" What do you mean perfect for each other? " Rowena asked.

" Who's perfect for each other " Crowley asked as he walks through the door.

" Sam and Gabriel " Mary said.

" Oh has moose finally fell for someone " Crowley teased. And Sam looked annoyed at Crowley.

" You might as well tell them " Dean said.

" Everyone else here knows " Cas said.

" But they could use it to their advantage " Sam said.

" Sam has a good point Dean, they could do the same to us as well " Cas said.

" Hmm good point " Dean said.

" How about this, we will tell them about us if you tell them about you two " Gabriel suggested.

" What do you think? " Cas asked.

" It would make life a lot easier around them " Dean said.

" Okay then we will do it " Cas said.

" Okay " Sam said.

" What are you guys talking about? " Chuck asked.

" Well we have something to tell Rowena and Crowley but the rest of you already know " Gabriel said.

" Oh, I know what they are on about, you found out earlier " Mary said.

" Oh yeah " Chuck said.

" So what is this you have to tell us? " Rowena asked.

" Well you know what Crowley said about me finally falling for someone? " Sam asked.

" Yeah " Crowley said.

" Well its true " Sam said.

" Ooh who is it? " Rowena asked.

" Well I'm in a relationship with Gabriel " Sam said.

" So that's what Dean meant by you two are perfect for each other " Rowena said.

" Well Dean has something to tell you himself " Gabriel said.

" Oh and what would that be? " Crowley asked.

" Well the truth is I am also in a relationship " Dean said.

" Oh who's the lucky girl " Crowley asked.

" Well it's not a girl per say " Dean say.

" Then who is it? " Rowena asked. Just then Cas blushed and put his arm up and said " that would be me "

Then they both looked shocked and Rowena said " Well I wasn't expecting that "

" Now the conversation from earlier makes sense " Crowley said.

" Now that that's done with can we get some breakfast? " Gabriel asked.

Sam then chuckled and said " alright, I can tell you're hungry, you've asked 3 times now". So they all got some breakfast. A while later everyone had finished their breakfast and were sitting in the library.

" So, we need to find Lucifer, Chuck didn't you say you could see him? " Sam asked.

" Yes, it's called universal awareness, I can hear and see all " Chuck said. A little while later he said " I've found him ".

" Great we just need to lure him to us now but how? " Dean asked.

" Well I could do the spell I used to lure Amara to us, I've been in Lucifer's head before so it should be easy " Rowena said.

" Well then do it " Crowley said. So Rowena performed the spell and found him and said " Hello Lucifer ".

" What do you want red " Lucifer said.

" I know you wouldn't pass up a chance to have a go at dear old daddy now would you " Rowena said.

" Well no but he's gone, abandoned us to go hang out with Aunty Amara " Lucifer said.

" Nope he's on earth, in fact I'm with him right now " Rowena said.

Then she said after " He knows where to go ". So they all go to the storage place. Later on Lucifer arrives outside the door and Rowena steps out in front of him.

" He's here " Lucifer said.

" Right inside " Rowena said. So he walks inside and see's Chuck standing in front of him. Then Dean drops a lighter on the floor and holy fire lights up all around him in a circle but he extinguishes it all.

" Lucifer " Chuck said.

" Dad " Lucifer said. And then everyone else stepped around him with Sam and Gabriel to the left and Cas and Dean to the right with Crowley and Rowena behind him. Lucifer looks to the left and see's Gabriel. He looks confused and said " Gabriel? "

" Hey Luci " Gabriel said.

" I thought you were dead, I killed you, you were lying on the floor " Lucifer said.

" Dad brought me back so you can thank him " Gabriel said.

" Why would you bring him back? " Lucifer asked Chuck.

" Because he can be a big help to Sam, Dean and Castiel " Chuck said.

" Well he wasn't so much help last time " Lucifer said.

" HEY atleast they got away " Gabriel said.

" Yeah unlike you, big difference you made " Lucifer said.

" Yeah but at least I made some difference, even from beyond the grave " Gabriel said.

" What do you mean? " Lucifer asked.

" I told them how to trap you back in the cage and when I got back I learned that it worked, score 1 for Gabriel " Gabriel said.

" ENOUGH " Lucifer said and he threw Gabriel against a wall with advanced telekinesis and Gabriel hit his head and it started bleeding at the back of his head. Sam immediately ran over to him with a worried face while saying " Gabriel! ".

When he got next to him he offered his hand to Gabriel and he took it, while getting up Sam said " are you okay? "

" Yeah I'm okay " Gabriel said while he put a hand to the back of his head and saw the blood on his hand and said " ow "

" You should be more careful, you know you aren't as strong as you were before " Sam said.

" I know, I didn't see it coming " Gabriel said.

" What do you mean not as strong as before? " Lucifer said.

" Mind you're own damn business! " Sam shouted to Lucifer.

" Ooh whats got you so moody? " Lucifer asked and Sam grumbled.

" Stop it Lucifer " Cas said.

" And why should I do that? " Lucifer said.

" Just because you don't get along with God dosen't mean you can take it out on everyone else " Cas said.

" I can take it out on who I like " Lucifer said.

" Don't you care that you're hurting you're family " Cas said.

" They are all on dad's side, they got what's coming to you " Lucifer said.

" You are hurting innocent people " Cas said. And Lucifer threw Cas against the wall and Dean ran over with a worried face and said " Cas! ". Then Chuck used his mind to keep Lucifer still

When he got over there he helped Cas get up and asked " are you alright "

" Yes Dean I am fine " Cas said. Both Sam and Gabriel, Cas and Dean made it back to the circle and Sam and Gabriel looked at each other smiled lovingly and Cas and Dean did the same thing. Lucifer saw this and thought ' something is different between them '. Then he realised what is different and said " Oh I see whats different "

" What are you talking about? " Mary asked.

" Oh come on don't deny it I can see it in all of their eyes " Lucifer said. Everyone looked at each other in the circle and Rowena asked " See what? "

" I know you all know that Sam and Gabriel are in love and Dean and Castiel are in love as well " Lucifer said. Everyone looked around and all thought ' oh no '

" Whats it to you if they are? " Crowley

" So it is true then? " Lucifer asked.

Then everyone looked at Sam, Gabriel, Cas and Dean and then all 4 of them looked at each other and they all nodded. So Dean sighed and said " Fine, its true, me and Cas are in a relationship and so is Sam and Gabriel "

" I knew it, I know you well enough to know when you like someone I could tell in your eyes " Lucifer said.

" Now that thats over with can we get on with this " Gabriel said.

Then Sam looked at Rowena and Crowley and nodded and they went over to the table hiding in the corner with everything they needed on and performed the spell. When it was done they all looked and saw that Lucifer was still there.

" It didn't work, he's still here " Sam said.

" Hold on where is Cas and Gabriel? " Dean asked and everyone looked around and noticed that Cas and Gabriel was gone.

" Looks like it did work after all " Rowena said.

" Yeah but it sent the wrong people " Mary said.

" So what do we do now? " Crowley asked.

" Well we need to do something with Lucifer " Sam said.

" How about we put him in the dungeon in the bunker " Dean said.

" Thats a good idea but someone needs to keep an eye on him as well while we find out where Cas and Gabriel went " Mary said.

" I know where they went " Chuck said.

" Where then? " Crowley asked.

" The same place the spell was supposed to send Lucifer, the cage " Chuck said.

" So how do we get them out? " Sam asked.

" Well I can do the same thing as last time to help them get out but they will need some vessels to get out " Rowena said.

" I can get their originals out of the cage but we need 2 people inside to get them out " Chuck said.

" I will be Cas' vessel " Dean said.

" I will be Gabriel's vessel " Sam said.

" So who will keep an eye on Lucifer? " Mary asked.

" Well you need me to get into hell " Crowley said.

" You need me for the spell " Rowena said.

" You need me and Sam for the vessels " Dean said.

" You need me for the original vessels " Chuck said.

" Looks like I'm the only one you don't need so I will do it " Mary said.

" Thanks mum " Sam said.

So Mary and Chuck went to the bunker and everyone else went to hell. Once at the bunker they locked Lucifer in the dungeon and Chuck went to the others. WHen he got there they were all standing outside the cage. Then Rowena did the spell and both Cas and Gabriel was in the cage.

" Are you both okay? " Dean asked.

" Were fine Dean-o " Gabriel said.

" Yes Dean we are okay " Cas said.

" Oh good " Sam said. Then Chuck clicked his fingers and both Cas' and Gabariel's original vessels showed up outside the cage. Then Rowena did the spell to send Sam and Dean inside the cage to Cas and Gabriel.

" Okay so the way to get you out is the same as it was for Lucifer " Dean said.

" So we need a vessel then " Cas said.

" Yes and me and Dean have agreed to be them for now " Sam said.

" So Sam will you be my vessel?" Gabriel asked.

" Yes " Sam said and Gabriel went inside. As soon as it was over he said " ready Cassie? " in Sam's body and voice.

" Dean will you be my vessel? " Cas asked.

" Yes " Dean said and Cas went inside and said " Lets go " in Dean's body and voice. And they both clicked their fingers and ended up outside the cage and Chuck clicked his fingers and both Cas and Gabriel left Dean and Sam and into their original vessels.

" I'm back did you miss me? " Gabriel said and Sam smiled and said " Of course I did " and they went and hugged each other. And Cas and Dean went over and hugged each other as well and Dean said " I'm so glad your back "

" I'm not going anywhere " Cas said.

" Well now thats over and done with please leave I have things to do " Crowley said. And Chuck clicked his fingers making Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel and himself go to the bunker and Rowena left on her own to who knows where as usual.

They landed in the library and then Mary came walking in and said " oh good you're back, I'm glad you're all okay, nice to see you again Cas and Gabe "

" Nice to see you to Mary " Both Cas and Gabriel said.

" I hope Lucifer didn't cause you any trouble " Dean said.

" Oh no he's been alright " Mary said.

" Well thats good, I'm just going to check on him give you a break " Sam said. So he walked off to the dungeon and said to him " you wouldn't be in this situation if you would just talk to Chuck you know "

" I don't want to the last time I thought we had sorted everything out whats the next thing he does, he abandons us again with Aunty Amara " Lucifer said.

" He's busy, he can't stay around forever " Sam said.

" Yeah well he's never around ever " Lucifer said.

" Look just talk to him will you " Sam said.

" Only if he comes and I'm not locked in chains " Lucifer said.

" Thank you " Sam said and walked off to the library. " good news everyone he's agreed to talk to Chuck if he's not in Chains ".

" Well thats good but can we do it alone please? " Chuck asked.

" Of course I will go and get him " Sam said. So he goes off and gets him. About 5 minutes later he comes in with Lucifer and both Lucifer and Chuck sit at oposite sides of the table. Then everyone else goes into the ktichen.

" Why are you doing this? " Chuck asked.

" You abandoned us, again " Lucifer said.

" I didn't abandon you I thought we already sorted this out " Chuck said.

" So did I, Just when I think everything is alright t whats the next thing you do, you go off and abandon us with Aunty Amara " Lucifer said.

" I didn't abandon you, I had just got my sister back after millenium we had to catch up, I'm very busy, but I will always make time to help any of my children " Chuck said.

" How can I know that is true " Lucifer said.

" I promise, if you ever need me for anything, like some help or just a chat, I will come and help " Chuck said.

" You promise? " Lucifer said.

" I promise, will you please stop hurting people? " Chuck asked.

" Okay I will trust you, don't make me regret it " Lucifer said.

" I wont and thank you " Chuck said. So they got up and walke in the kitchen to everyone else and saw them all around the table with a cup of coffee having a chat. Then Mary looked up and saw them enter and asked " Everything okay now? ".

" Yeah everythings okay between us now " Chuck said.

" Well thats good. " Dean said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Everything Changes

Cas, Dean, Sam and Gabriel are on a hunt in Esbon looking for a witch who has been killling people.

" I've found her " Cas said.

" Great where is she? " Dean asked.

" She is in a warehouse not far from here " Cas said.

" Great lets go get her "Gabriel said. So they get in the car and drive to the warehouse. When they get there they get out and Sam and Dean open the trunk and get some guns and some witch killing bullets. They head in the warehouse and Sam and Gabriel go left and Dean and Cas go right. Dean and Cas are lead into a fairly large open room.

" Dean she is over there " Cas said pointing in front of them but before they could do anything the witch hit them with a spell and they both fell to the ground in pain. Gabriel could sence this and grabbed hold of them and transported them to where Dean and Cas were. Once they got there both Sam and Gabriel shot the witch 5 times and she collapsed on the floor and they ran over to them.

" Dean! " Sam said worried.

" Cas! " Gabriel said worried.

" Are you both okay? " Sam asked.

" I'm not sure, what ever she did I feel wierd and different now " Dean said.

" I feel the same as Dean " Cas said. Gabriel looked at them both deeply and said " I think I might know what happened "

" What? What happened to them? " Sam asked.

" She turned you both into half human and half angel like me " Gabriel said.

" WHAT? " All 3 of Sam, Dean and Cas said at the same time.

" I can sence it, I am one my self, also there isn't away to turn you back since the witch is dead " Gabriel said.

Dean sighed and said " Well then we will just have to live with it we know most of how to live as one thanks to you being here "

" Thats true we should be able to get through this " Cas said. ]

" Lets go home, we can deal with this later " Sam said. So they all got up, left the warehouse, got in the impala and went home to the bunker. When they got there they parked the impala in the garage and went inside.

Dean was in his room putting his things away and trying to deal with everything that was going on. Then Cas came in the room and asked " are you okay Dean? "

" Yeah just a lot to deal with " Dean said and looked at Cas and had wide eyes and said " I can see your wings Cas ". Cas' wings were black.

" Oh yeah thats from your angel side, any angel can see anothers wings even if they are hidden " Cas said.

" They are beautiful Cas, just like you " Dean said. And Cas smiled and blushed and said " Yours are beautiful as well "

" You can see mine? " Dean asked and he walked over to a mirror big enough to see them and looked at the wings. They were large and dark blonde in colour.

" Yours are out in the open though you need to learn to hide them " Cas said.

" How do you do that? " Dean asked.

" Simply focus and imagine them as invisible or not there " Cas said. So Dean closed his eyes and focused and imagined that they were invisible. Cas looked and said " very good Dean you've done it " and Dean smile and then both Dean and Cas' stomach's rumbled.

" Looks like were both hungry, lets go and get something to eat " Dean said and they both walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. When they got in there they saw Sam and Gabriel in there and Dean saw Gabriel's wings and said " Oh so that's what your wings look like "

" What do you mean? " Sam asked.

" Well now that I'm also half angel I can see any other angels wings, even if they are hidden " Dean said.

" Oh wow okay do you have wings? " Sam asked.

" Yes I do they are dark blonde " Dean said.

" Wow " Sam said.

" Anyway we came in for some food, anything you particularly want Cas? " Dean asked.

" Do you have any peanut butter and jelly do you? " Cas asked.

" No we don't sorry " Gabriel said.

" Well I will just have a burger then " Cas said.

" Do you two want any? " Dean asked.

" Yeah okay " Sam said.

" Yeah I will " Gabriel said. So Dean made some burgers for all of them. When they were ready he served them up and gave one to them all. While they were eating Sam thought of something and said " hey Cas since you are half human you also need to sleep right? "

" Yes I do Sam " Cas said.

" So where are you going to sleep? " Sam asked.

" He cam sleep with me in my room Can't you Cas " Dean said.

" Are you sure Dean? " Cas asked.

" Of course I'm sure " Dean said.

" Then yes I will " Cas said and they both smiled.

" Well now that's sorted " Gabriel said. After they finished eating they were all tired so they went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Cas' Proposal

One year and 6 months later Dean and Cas had got used to being half human, half angel and had learnt everything they could to do with it.

Everything is still the same though, both Sam and Gabriel and Dean and Cas were still together and still living in the bunker. And they are all still hunting, sometimes as pairs and sometimes as a 4.

One morning Cas was pacing up and down the library with a stressful expression on his face when Sam and Gabriel came into the room and spotted him.

" Morning bro " Gabriel said. And Cas looked up and stopped pacing and said back " Oh morning Gabriel, morning Sam "

" You okay? " Sam asked noticing the stressed out expression on his face.

" Oh yeah I'm fine thank you Sam " Cas said. Both Sam and Gabriel looked at him not convinced.

" Whats wrong Cas?, we can tell you're not okay " Gabriel said.

" Oh fine you win but you can't tell Dean that is most important " Cas said.

" Okay we promise not to now what is wrong? " Sam asked.

" Okay well you know how its Dean's birthday tomorrow " Cas said.

" Yeah " Gabriel said.

" Well I was trying to think of a perfect moment to do this and then I thought it would be a perfect birthday present " Cas said.

" Okay you're confusing us Cas, what are you talking about? " Sam said.

" I'm going to propose to Dean " Cas said.

" Oh my god " Sam said.

" My little bothers all grown up " Gabriel said. Both of them looking at them with a massive proud smile on their faces.

" But I don't know how to do it any ideas " Cas said. Sam and Gabriel start to think and Sam said " hmm how about you take him out to dinner "

" Thats a good idea " Cas said.

" I know of a great place you could take a walk by after, I can show you now if u like " Gabriel said.

" That would be great thank you Gabriel " Cas said.

" I will stay here so Dean wont get suspicious " Sam said.

" Good idea, thank you Sam " Cas said.

" We will be back a little later " Gabriel said. Just after he said that he kissed Sam on the cheek and they both flew off. They both turned up just on the edge of town where the shops and restaurants were just starting to end and the forest was starting to begin.

They started to walk into the forest and went towards the left and carried on walking until they could see a clearing coming into their view. When it came fuly into sight Cas' face was full of awe with the sight infront of him. Gabriel was looking at Cas with a massive smile on his face. In front of them was a massive clear waterfall with a clearing of grass in front of it. Cas thought it was one of the most beautiful sights he has seen in his life.

" How did you know about this " Cas asked Gabriel.

" Sometimes I like to take walks around here and one day I found it while I was walking in this forest trying to clear my head, since then I have always remembered it if I ever needed it again for a moment just like this " Gabriel said.

" Its perfect " Cas said.

" Really? " Gabriel said.

" Yeah I think its one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen my entire life " Cas said.

" What's the most? " Gabriel asked.

Cas blushed and said " D-Dean ". Then Gabriel smiled and said " you're a big softie you know "

" You're the same though " Cas said.

" I know I am " Gabriel said.

" Lets get back before they wonder what happened to us " Cas said so they flew back to the bunker. When they got back they came into the library and Sam asked " hey how'd it go? ".

" It went great, the place is perfect " Cas said.

" Well that's good " Sam said.

" Thank you so much brother you made the night perfect " Cas said.

" No problem Cassie it was my pleasure " Gabriel said.

" Where is Dean? " Cas asked.

" He's in the kitchen " Sam said.

" Thanks " Cas said as he walked towards the kitchen. " Hello Dean " Cas said as he walked next to Dean who was drinking some coffee and sat next to him at the table and kissed his cheek.

" Where have you been? " Dean asked.

" My apologies I have been busy but I'm here now " Cas said.

" Thats okay " Dean said.

The next morning Cas was in the kitchen when Sam and Gabriel came in.

" Hey bro what ya doing? " Gabriel asked.

" I'm making Dean's breakfast, I'm gonna make him breakfast in bed " Cas said while he was standing next to the oven placing bacon onto some bread and butter and put it on a plate which was on a tray with a mug of cofee next to it.

" When did you learn to cook? " Sam asked.

" I learned how to cook for my self when I was human as I needed to eat to live " Cas explained.

" Makes sence, so do you have everything ready for tonight? " Gabriel asked.

" Yes, I made reservations at the manuella restaurant at 7 o clock and I have the ring safe where Dean wont find it " Cas said.

" Can we see it? " Sam asked.

" Of course, let me go and get it, I will be right back " Cas said and waked out of the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with a small red box. He opened it and showed it to Sam and Gabriel. It was black with the word forever edged in. Sam and Gabriel looked at it with eyes full of awe and Sam said " Cas it's beautiful "

" You think so? " Cas asked.

" We know so Dean-o will love it bro " Gabriel said.

" Thank you both, I better get this to Dean before he wakes up can you hide that somewhere safe till later so Dean wont find it? " Cas asked.

" Of course, go take that to Dean " Sam said. So Cas picked up the tray and made his way to Dean's room. He quietly pushed on the door with his back and went to his bedside he put the tray on the bedside table, leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Then Dean started to sturr, he opened his eyes and said " morning Cas ".

" Good morning Dean, I brought you breakfast " Cas said.

" Oh Cas you shouldn't have " Dean said.

" I wanted to, happy birthday Dean " Cas said.

" Thank you so much Cas " Dean said as he sat up and kissed Cas on the lips and Cas picked up the tray and placed it on Dean's lap. Dean started to eat and made a 'mmm' sound and said " You're a great cook Cas where did you learn to cook this good? " Dean asked and Cas smiled and blushed. When Dean was finished with his breakfast Cas picked up the tray and they both walked into the kitchen. Cas put the tray and plate and mug into the sink.

" Morning everyone " Dean said.

" Morning Dean, happy birthday " Sam said.

" Morning Dean-o, happy birthday " Gabriel said.

" Thanks guys " Dean said. Then Dean got a ping on his phone and he checked it and he saw he had a message from mary saying ' happy birthday Dean, I am so sorry I can't be there in person especially considering how many I missed '.

He also got a message from Jody saying ' happy birthday Dean from me alex and claire, sorry we can't be there in person ' . And another one from Garth saying ' happy birthday Dean from the whole family, sorry we can't be there in person '. So he replied to them all saying ' thank you so much and its okay if you can't be here in person I'm just happy for the message '.

Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel were sitting at the library table with Cas and Dean sitting on one side and Sam and Gabriel sitting opposite them. First Sam handed over a small gift bag to Dean and when he looked inside it he saw a mixed tape labelled 'happy birthday Dean'.

" Thanks Sammy " Dean said with a smile on his face.

" Its got all your favourite music on " Sam said. Next Gabriel handed over a box. When Dean opened it he saw that it was a massive apple pie. Dean's face lit up and he said " wow, apple pie my favourite, thanks Gabe this is great ".

" I knew you would love it " Gabriel said.

" My present to you is special " Cas said.

" What is it? " Dean asked now intrigued at what it was.

" Instead of giving you a normal present like Sam and Gabriel, I have booked a restaurant for the two of us, all on me, that is my present to you " Cas said.

" Wow really? Thats quite a present, what time? " Dean asked.

" Its booked for 7 o clock so I would be ready for about 6.45 to get there on time " Cas said.

" Okay you're the best Cas " Dean said and they kissed for about 5 seconds. Sam and Gabriel had a massive smile on their faces knowing what the present really was.

It was 6.30 and Cas was pacing round his room in a suit and his signiture trench coat that he knew Dean loved and was nervous as hell. Gabriel walked in checking on him and saw that he was nervous and said to him " hey it's going to be okay ".

" But what if its not? What if something goes wrong at the restaurtant? Or what if Dean says no? "Cas said now panicking.

" Hey if there is one thing I know, it is that Dean loves you, he loves more than his own life, and he is going to say yes. Trust me nothing will go wrong " Gabriel said while trying to calm his brother down.

" Maybe you're right, I have just got to relax " Cas said.

" Of course I'm right, now here is the ring, go get him tiger " Gabriel said and handed him the ring in the red box. Cas took the ring, took a deep breath and went to wait in the library.

Dean is in his room just finishing up, he is also wearing a suit. Sam comes in and said " Hey "

" Hey " Dean said.

" You ready to go? " Sam asked.

" Yeah just finishing up " Dean said.

" How you feeling bout tonight? " Sam asked.

" I feel great, it's gonna be the best birthday ever " Dean said and Sam had a smile on his face thinking ' you're not wrong there '. Dean is finished getting ready and they both walk to the library and see Cas and Gabriel standing there waiting. Sam here's Gabriel wisper 'relax' to Cas but Dean didn't hear it thank Chuck.

" Hey Cas ready to go? " Dean asked.

" Yes Dean are you? " Cas asked.

" Yes you got everything? " Dean asked and Cas looked at Gabriel who was standing next to Sam behind Dean and Gabriel smiled at him and put a thumbs up and Cas looked back at Dean and said " Yes shall we get going? ".

" Yes lets " Dean said and he turned around to Sam and Gabriel and said " we will be back later,see you then ".

" Have fun " Sam said. And they left and got into the impala and left the bunker heading towards town.

Back in the bunker Sam turned towards Gabriel and asked " was everything alright with Cas? ".

" Yeah he was just nervous about tonight and what might happen but I calmed him down as best I could " Gabriel said.

" You gave him the ring back right? " Sam asked.

" Of course what do you take me for samsqatch " Gabriel said and they both chuckled.

Back with Dean and Cas they had just arrived next to the restaurant and parked the impala. It was a lovely starry night with not a cloud in the sky for the time of year. It was 7 o clock and Dean and Cas got out of the Impala, locked it up and dean put the keys back in his pocket. They walked towards the restaurant and walked through the door. Cas walked up to the guy standing by the entrance and said to him " Hello I have a reservation for 7 o clock ".

" What is the name under sir? " The guy asked.

" It is under the name Castiel " Cas said.

" Of course if you would like to follow me " The guy said and all 3 of them walked towards the window and the guy said " this is your table sir "

" Thank you " Cas said and both Cas and Dean sat down. The table was on a balcony under the stars. Dean's face was ful of awe.

" This is beautiful Cas, thank you " Dean said and kissed him over the table.

" It's my plesure Dean " Cas said and they looked at the menu and chose what they was going to have and the waiter came over and asked " are you ready to order now? "

" Yes we are can I have a bacon cheeseburger and a beer please " Dean said. And the waiter wrote the order down and looked at Cas.

" Can I have the same please " Cas said. And the waiter nodded and wrote the order down and took the menu's and walked off. About 5 minutes later teh waiter came back with their beers and went off again. While they waited for their food to come they talked about loads like recent hunts, how heaven has been etc.

Then they saw the waiter coming over with a tray with their food on. The waiter put the food down in front of them and walked off. They started to eat and both of them a 'mmm' noise.

" This is delicious " Dean said.

" I have to agree with you Dean, this is very nice " Cas said.

" Should we have some pudding after? " Dean asked.

" We have the apple pie at home I think we should have that for pudding " Cas said.

" Good point " Dean said. After they were both finished eating and finished their beers Cas put his arm up and the waiter came over and Cas said " Can we have the bill please "

" Of course " The waiter said and went off and came back with the bill. Cas put how much is needed on and they got up and left.

" Before we go home I would like to show you something " Cas said.

" Okay lead the way " Dean said. So they walked out of the car park holding hands and towards the forest. When they got to the forest they walk towards the left until they could see the clearing.

" Walk to that clearing " Cas said and so Dean walked in front of Cas and towards the clearing when he got there his eyes widened and his face full of awe. He looked back an saw Cas standing there.

" It's beautiul isnt it? " Cas asked,

" It's amazing , but its not as half as beautiful as you " Dean said and Cas blushed. He took a deep breath and thought to himself 'this is it, its now or never'. He walked towards Dean and said " Dean, when we met it didn't exactly get off to the best start, but look at us now we stopped the world ending so many times and we are together, I can't possibly love you any more than I do " Cas said and he got down on one knee and pulled the boxn out and opened it so Dean could see and asked " Dean Winchester will you marry me? " eyes full of hope as he waited for an answer.

Dean couldn't believe what was going on. He was shocked and so chocked up he couldn't speak. Eventually he found his voice and said " Hell yeah, I will always marry you " Cas got up with a massive smile and placed the ring on his finger.

" It's beautiful Cas, this is the best birthday ever " Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and Cas wrapped his arms around Deans neck and they kissed slow and passionately for a minute or two.

" I think we should go home don't you Cas " Dean wispered in Cas' ear and Cas transported them both next to the imala in a matter of seconds. They went home and went straight to their room.


End file.
